The Sonamy Story
by sonamy4ever2014
Summary: 5 years ago, Sonic broke Amy's heart. But 5 years on, amy is in a incident where her house come crashing down when Eggmans robot falls into it... Could this bring 2 hedgehogs together? I do not own the image for this story. It just fits my story.
1. Chapter 1

She ran. All she could think about was getting away… from HIM. He broke her heart, and didn't care. "Why would he care" she thought to herself as she ran through the rain soaked streets. She knew he would end up leaving her in the dust at some point. Like when her best friend betrayed her and ran off with her boyfriend never to be seen again. Or what about her brother? Who just used her to get his own way? Don't forget her father who cheated on her mother and tarred the whole family apart.

No one cared. No one ever would. At least that's what she thought….

5 Years later.

(Amy Rose had secretly moved away from knothole to a brand new city, Mobius. She was now 19 and had a new bunch of friends who were REAL friends to her. Amy lived in a 2 story house at the edge of the city. )

(NORMAL POV)

Amy woke up to a loud bang coming from outside…

"Oh God, Not again **please** egghead,"

OUTSIDE:

"Ho Ho Ho! This time Sonic you won't be able to beat me because I have my newest creation!"

"And what might that be?"

"THIS!"

A great big purple robot rose from the ground. It lunged towards sonic.

"Ha Ha! To slow!" sonic said as he dodged the attack. Little did sonic know that there was a house behind him… AMY'S house.

INSIDE THE HOUSE: (Amy's POV)

I decided to watch another one of Eggmans stupid attempts to take over the city. I came to my bedroom window and noticed Eggmans in his flying pod floating above the road in front of my house. Then I saw him... He made me want to cry, he made me want to scream in his face... But I didn't do either of those things, I simply just watched. A few minutes later, I saw him dodge the first attack the purple thing made, and then it suddenly lost his balance somehow and started to hurdle towards my house… I did something that anyone would do, scream. Then I heard a familiar voice coming from outside. "Huh?" it said... And then everything blacked out…..

OUTSIDE: (Sonic's POV)

Stupid Move Sonic! Stupid Move! I said to myself over and over again, I just made Eggmans stupid robot fall into someone's house! Then Eggman made a quick escape and said his usual words.., "well why don't you look at the time gotta go!" This really annoyed me. But there was no point following him because I was sure I heard a scream coming from the house. I ran towards the collapsed structure and started to rummage through the rubble. After a while I found a picture frame, and inside was a picture, it had five girls on it and one looked very similar to a girl I knew….. Oh No this couldn't have been Amy's house couldn't it? Surely it can't be… I haven't seen her for years… Then a natural instinct came in, find whoever was in this house.

(NORMAL POV)

Sonic continued to search through the rubble, until he saw a glimpse of a pink quill.

"Amy?!" Sonic said.

He ran towards the pink quill and dug through the rubble, finally he had found the person who screamed… It WAS Amy.

"Hello Amy, it's me sonic... Wake up!" he said as he tapped her lightly.

But no response, so Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and ran all the way to the hospital. Once he arrived he had the doctors take her straight to get checked out. After a while the doctor came out with a worried look on his face.

"Hello Are you the person who brought Amy Rose here?"

"Yes I am. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Well she's alive but has badly broken her leg,"

"Phew! At least that's not too bad."

"Well you could say that, would you like to see her?"

"If that is possible, then yes."

"Come With me then,"

The doctor showed sonic the way to the hospital room Amy was in.

"Here We Are,"

"Thanks Doc"

Sonic slowly opened the door…

**Ok Then! Thanks for reading this first part of my story, I know it's not great quality but this is my first story ok so please go easy on me ;-) I will upload the next part soon. Bye for now!**


	2. Sorry everyone :(

Hey everyone, im soooooo sorry i have to say this but i have kinda lost inspiration to continue the story. Dont worry though i will do more story's ,mostly one-shots, but yeah again im sorry and ill see you soon!


End file.
